El camino que lleva a la oscuridad
by Yue-Senpai
Summary: AU donde Zeref cuenta su trágica vida a Mavis, quien acompaña de él en uno de los momentos más sinceros y dolorosos.


(Fanfic realizado por mi sobre Zeref, personaje de Fairy tail. Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.)

Humanos, que fácil para esta especie caer en tentación, ser corrompidos por la ambición de poder, aun así hay algo que para ellos nunca se acaba, esperanza. Creo que por eso no tengo ni siquiera un pequeño rayo de luz en la oscuridad que me ha consumido, pues he dejado atrás aquel camino. Mi cuerpo sigue pareciendo el de un joven de 20 años como cualquier otro, sin embargo ya solo es el contenedor vacío con conciencia que viaja tristemente por todo el globo. Aun así creo que está bien, por mi culpa mucha gente ha sufrido y seguirá sufriendo, tal vez no debí ser tan egoísta al buscar mi muerte sin importar el costo, aunque puede que no sea el momento de desvelar todos mis pecados.

En primer lugar comenzaré con quién soy y como las circunstancias me llevaron a este viaje de dolor y eterna soledad. Aunque aún estés aquí se siente tan solo y miserable, pues ya no puedo verte ni oírte, solo puedo ver el mundo al cual le tenías fe y amor, el mismo mundo que sigue rechazándome sin importar lo que haga. En este punto debería iniciar con la historia de mi vida ¿verdad?…Mavis.

Hace mucho (ya ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo ha pasado) yo era un humano. Tenía una familia, mis padres eran un par de magos ordinarios y siempre fueron muy amorosos. Ellos llenaron mi cabeza con ideas grandes, mi interés callo en la lectura, debido a los libros que mi madre me daba y me leía cada noche, gracias a esto pude desarrollar rápidamente la magia. Mis padres decían que era un prodigio y que podía ser fácil para mí entrar a una escuela de magia donde pudiera perfeccionar mis talentos, lamentablemente la guerra de los dragones impedía que estas estuvieran abiertas por mucho tiempo pues las ciudades y pequeños poblados eran consumidos por luchas y dragones hambrientos; gracias a esto muchos perdieron la oportunidad de convertirse en magos.

Crecí en un pequeño poblado, el nombre de este es lo de menos. Las cosas se veían prometedoras a pesar de la guerra. En aquel tiempo las casas eran de piedra y tenían techos con paja, al ser una pequeña ciudad en medio de un bosque a unos kilómetros de la costa, tenía gran variedad de recursos como frutos silvestres o madera, también productos obtenidos a base de la pesca eran fáciles de conseguir pero tenían un costo elevado por su ligera lejanía. La vida era tranquila; la gente vestía túnicas largas de color blanco sujetadas a la cintura con un pequeño lazo y solo los más elevados socialmente llevaban una prenda extra, una manta grande alrededor hecha de tela fina y blanca que daba a entender sus estatus.

Debido a mi pasión por el conocimiento desde pequeño no conseguí amigos, estaba solo. Me sentía muy triste cada vez que veía a los niños jugar afuera, hacer lazos… como deseaba un amigo en aquel entonces. Me refugié en la lectura, entre mas conocimiento tenía, los niños se alejaban más de mí. Mis padres me decían que algún día tendría un amigo, que tal vez compartiría mi gusto por el estudio, pero poco a poco me sentía mas solo, no era un chico normal, más bien nunca lo fui. Me sentía como un bicho raro. Al final me sentía solo, pero era solo una tontería comparada con todo lo que representa la soledad realmente, no conocía lo que era el quedarse solo, tenía a mis padres y creí que lo único que necesitaba era un amigo cuando todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz lo tenía en casa. Era tan claro que era joven y tonto.

Una noche mis padres me fueron arrebatados, un gran incendio producido por el ataque de dragones planto una escena trágica al poblado. Mis padres murieron al ser devorados por uno de aquellos dragones. En esos días los dragones surcaban los cielos y devoraban gente a placer; no era raro ver que ciudades que un día contaban con una considerable cantidad de personas, fueran devastadas en las noches más tranquilas. Aquella noche escuche el arder del fuego mientras leía tranquilamente un libro sobre magia.

—¿Qué estará pasando ahí afuera?, parecen gritos. —Bajé de mi cama y busque mis zapatos, unas pequeñas sandalias que ayudaban a mis pies a no sufrir por pequeños y afilados guijarros. Estaban debajo de la cama así que me agaché a buscarlas, pero mi madre irrumpió en mi habitación, parecía muy agitada y asustada, me cargo junto a una manta blanca que sostenía con la boca, me cubrió con ella usando una mano, me abrazo fuerte y me dijo:

—Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien, debemos irnos.

Me sacó de la habitación y corrió a la puerta, no podía ver nada pero por lo que lograba distinguir en siluetas a través de la manta, algo grande estaba pasando.

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté tratando de que la cobija no me molestara al hablar.

– No es nada, no te preocupes Zeref.

Mi padre nos esperaba en la puerta para escapar. Yo estaba totalmente confundido no sabía lo que ocurría, me sentía tan desubicado y confundido que no pude siquiera hablar. Solo podía ver a mi madre correr preocupada tomada del antebrazo de mi padre. Nuestra casa tenía la ventaja de estar a orillas del pueblo, así que salimos, doblamos para ver una pequeña colina mientras la escena a nuestras espaldas se ponía más dolorosa aún. En ese momento un dragón descendió a mitad de la aldea y rugió de manera que hizo callar a todos por un segundo solo para gritar más fuerte por el terror. Era de color rojo intenso como una flama ardiente en la parte superior de su cuerpo, la parte de su cuello y su vientre amarillo brillante, sus ojos brillaban mientras masticaba a algunos aldeanos, sus colmillos blancos manchados de la sangre hacían tronar los huesos de aquella pobre gente inocente. Aquel es un sonido que nunca podre borrar sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado. Mi padre hizo correr a mi madre mientras ella me arrastraba.

—Vayan al pozo seco, con suerte podrán escapar y esconderse ah—gritó mi padre, nos señalaba la dirección hacia la cima de la colina.

—pero ¿y tú que harás querido? —cuestionó mi madre. Estoy seguro de que conocía la respuesta.

Mi padre la besó y corrió de regreso al pueblo. Ella lloraba mientras corría colina arriba y me sostenía con fuerza. Volteé fugazmente en la carrera y pude distinguir a mi padre unirse al grupo de gente que eran devorados por el dragón. Mi madre me llevo lo más rápido posible al pozo, tuvimos mucha suerte que el dragón se entretuvo un poco incendiando casas y devorando personas. Fueron los minutos más cortos de mi vida, solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde el ataque y sentir que podrían ser los últimos de mi corta vida; aquello se había vuelto difícil de asimilar. Llegamos al pozo en esos escasos minutos y parecía que el dragón se había percatado que intentábamos escapar. En ese momento blandió sus alas alzándose ligeramente del suelo y se acercó de manera intimidante hacia nosotros. Mi madre no volteó a verlo ni un segundo, solo se me quedó viendo fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me preguntaba qué pasaría en ese momento, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar también pero ella me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo:

—Zeref, mi pequeño, recuerda que siempre te querré. Por favor nunca lo olvides.

Mi madre sollozaba, trato de contener aquellas lágrimas pero era imposible. Me dio un corto beso en la frente, la manta blanca con la que se cubría y me bajó poco a poco con la tela. Ella me bajó con cuidado por aquel viejo pozo lleno de moho pero llegó el momento en que se detuvo y me soltó. Caí de golpe sobre la superficie fría y seca del fondo de aquel pozo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba y sentí unas gotas babosas caer en mi rostro; inmediatamente escuché gritos y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que todo estaba bien. No aceptaba que esa pudo haber sido mi madre gritando. Estaba seguro de que ella pudo haber escapado. Mi ilusión fue destrozada por unas cuantas gotas de sangre que cayeron en mi rostro, cada gota que llegaba a mi cara era un golpe a mi mente por parte de la realidad.

Estaba en un estado de shock y no podía ni siquiera llorar, solo estaba hecho un ovillo mirando al vacío mientras el pueblo seguía ardiendo a causa del dragón que rugía y no paraba de devorar gente.

Mi mente seguía perdida, destrozada y totalmente abatida. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé viendo hacia la nada. Calculo que estuve unas horas hasta que una voz enorme irrumpió despertándome de ese vacío mental, otro dragón había llegado y gracias a eso supe el nombre de aquel que mato a mis padres.

 _Igneel "El rey dragón de las flamas"._

—Igneel, es momento de partir, al parecer ya no hay más humanos los cuales devorar.

Aquel dragón se acercó poco a poco a ese tal Igneel. Mi mente se sobrecargó de cosas dolorosas, los recuerdos que trataba de olvidar inconscientemente, pasaban ante mí.

—Está bien, aun así ya me divertí lo suficiente esta noche, vámonos Atlas —respondió un poco desilusionado por el poco placer que había tenido esa noche.

Parecía que aquel dragón solo vino por capricho del destino para dejarme solo, pero no sería la única ocasión en donde nos veríamos, para mi mala suerte tendría un gran número de encuentros con él en mi vida.

Emprendieron el vuelo, mi mente se sentía saturada, en el momento que aquellos dragones se fueron caí en un sueño donde los recuerdos generaron una pesadilla que parece haberse convertido en una visión. Un sueño que me mostró cosas que sucederían pero que no pude entender hasta muy tarde.

En el sueño pude ver a alguien caminar, solo pude ver sus pies cubiertos con unas botas negras y una gran túnica negra con bordes dorados. Escuché débilmente el llanto de un beb. Seguido pase a caer desde una gran altura, me sentí como si me hubieran golpeado contra el suelo. Finalmente caí en un charco de agua increíblemente limpia. Estaba mirando al cielo, un cielo oscuro en un valle de árboles negros, árboles ya secos y sin nada de vida. Tendido en aquel charco de agua cristalina, vi la sombra de un dragón volar sobre mí. El bebé seguía llorando en la lejanía mientras los pasos de alguien se acercaban. Me levantaba y me veía, lucía como en estos tiempos. Curiosamente estaba llorando sangre.

—¿Quién es?, ¿por qué está llorando? ¿Tiene un bebé?

En ese momento no entendí nada de lo que cruzaba por mi vista, solo pensé que eran cosas al azar creadas para afrontar lo que había pasado recientemente.

Después de eso los árboles desaparecieron dando paso a un gran mural donde se veía dibujado un dragón que peleaba con un hombre, el dibujo era inmenso. Mi yo de aquel sueño se detuvo y las lágrimas de sangre dejaron de brotar. Una mujer que conocería más adelante en mi vida apareció, su cabello era largo y ondulado; de un rubio muy hermoso. Llevaba de adorno en la cabeza unas pequeñas alas y usaba un largo vestido. Ella limpió la lagrima de mi yo del sueño y tomo al bebé por los brazos. Entonces el bebé se incendió y ella desapareció misteriosamente dejándonos solos. Cruzábamos miradas y me habló diciendo una de las frases que no tenía lógica para mí en ese momento.

—El Raknarok, Festival del rey dragón.

Después de esa frase un dragón negro con marcas azules destruyo aquel mural y antes de poder devorarme el sueño termino sin más.

Al día siguiente trate de salir del pozo usando lo que aprendí de magia. Intenté lazar una cadena mágica pero me fue imposible, esta era muy corta e inestable. Me concentré más en el segundo intento, la cadena fue más fuerte y larga, permitiendo que pudiera trepar y lograr salir de ahí. Vi manchas de sangre alrededor del pozo, la ciudad no tenía ni una mancha de sangre porque estaba completamente carbonizada.

Caminé entre aquellos restos pensando que podía encontrar algo útil, lamentablemente la mayoría de las cosas estaban en ruinas y no pude conseguir mucho. Inclusive algunas cosas se encontraban aun con pequeñas brasas que desprendían un humo negro y apestoso. Después de horas buscando encontré una túnica rota, era muy grande pero no podía dejarla, me encontraba solo y posiblemente no habría otra opción en mucho tiempo; por más grande que está fueran debía llevármela. No me la puse debido a su tamaño, solo continué buscando entre los restos. Mi esperanza se perdió tras unas horas de búsqueda así que regresé al pozo y recordé que la manta de mi madre seguía ahí. Usé una de las cadenas mágicas para volver a bajar poco a poco hasta el fondo. Tomé la manta y vi pequeñas manchas de sangre que me recordaron a Mamá y Papá.

—Mamá… Papá… —gimoteé en ese instante, poco a poco perdía el control de mis lágrimas, no pude contenerme más.

—¡Mamá, Papá!

Un grito increíblemente fuerte salió de mí, pude escuchar ligeramente como algunas aves volaron asustadas por mi llanto. Lloré por un largo tiempo, cuando las lágrimas dejaron de salir pensé que era algo tarde así que tome la manta y salí del pozo. Sequé mi rostro con aquella manta, y empecé a caminar en dirección al pueblo calcinado. El fuego ya estaba totalmente consumido, solo quedaban pequeños trozos de madera dejando escapar humo totalmente negro. Seguí caminando hasta terminar a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del bosque, me dirigí a él. Recorrí algunos metros para ver que había una pequeña toga en un árbol, parecía que estaba un poco quemada pero era mejor que mi ropa sucia y llena de moho por dormir en tan frío y sucio refugio. Al menos debería tener una muda de ropa un tanto decente o quizá algo que me cubra más del frío por las noches. Regrese al pozo con algunas ramas que pude cargar envueltas en la camisa aunque tuve que dar varios viajes trayendo de diversos tamaños para poder acomodar y cubrir el fondo del pozo de forma que pudiera cubrirme de las ráfagas de aire. Comenzaba el atardecer y las aves regresaban a sus nidos. Al poco rato la sensación de hambre apareció así que camine en dirección contraria del pueblo; sin alejarme mucho pues la noche caería pronto. Encontré un árbol con fruta, tomé dos de esos pequeños frutos color verde, no muy lejos distinguí un pequeño arbusto con algunas moras que no parecían venenosas. Mi padre me había enseñado a diferenciarlas pero no podía recordar exactamente si estas eran venosas o no. En todo caso las tomé y regresé a mi improvisado refugio con las provisiones que tenía. Había sido un día muy pesado y no sentía deseos de dormir, pues los recuerdos del sueño que tuve la noche anterior me asustaban. Tomé una de las moras que había encontrado con miedo y la probé, tal vez si tenía suerte esa mora seria venenosa y morirá en el acto, sin sentir dolor ni más. Simplemente caería y ya no estaría solo. Tristemente las moras tenían un sabor dulce y no me hicieron ningún mal, eran comestibles así que podía sobrevivir un día más. Al final caí rendido después de comer la mayoría de las cosas que había encontrado.

Ante un profundo sueño por el cansancio y la tristeza, terminó el primero de los que serían más días crueles y duros, tal vez yo no lo vería así pero al final solo era un niño que esperaba estar pasando un mal sueño. Deseaba despertar en los brazos de mamá y escuchar a papá quejarse porque debía trabajar en el campo desde temprano y lo habían despertado mis gritos… Que fácil era soñar que mis padres me harían sentir mejor después de tan amargo episodio de eventos desafortunados. Pero no iba ser así, solo era un pequeño indefenso niño idiota aferrado al pasado que jamás regresaría. Tal vez lo era por ser joven o solo porque no conocía la crueldad del mundo. Mis padres se habían ido, la gente de la aldea, incluso los niños que me molestaban se habían ido, me sentía tan mal de recordar y esperar regresar a esos tiempos.

A la mañana siguiente me dispuse a salir y buscar más cosas que fueran de utilidad. Quizá podría encontrar algo de comida mejor que unas bayas o algún tipo de objeto que me permitiera pescar o cazar algo pequeño. Ignorando el hecho de que todo estaba hecho un cementerio de cenizas volví a buscar esperando un resultado diferente al que me había llevado el día anterior, casualmente me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida; mientras trataba de seguir con mi torpe labor una ráfaga de aire me helo la piel paralizándome en el acto. El ruido de unas alas empujando el aire encima de mi cabeza me hacía temblar y derramar lágrimas como aquel primer día de soledad. En mi mente aparecieron aquellos recuerdos de mi corta vida. Posiblemente ese sería el último momento de mí existir. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mi visión se hacía borrosa y caí desmayado a los pocos segundos mientras descendía aquel inmenso animal.

Desperté un poco después con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, abrí los ojos y pude visualizar la silueta de un chico. Cuando mi vista se aclaro logre verlo totalmente, era de piel morena que contrastaba con su cabello platinado, sus ojos eran color azul y portaba una sonrisa tan cálida que daba a relucir sus notables colmillos afilados. No llevaba nada cubriendo su pecho pero tenía un pequeño pantalón algo desgastado con ligeros agujeros en los bordes de las costuras. Al verme dio un grito de alegría y me jaló del brazo para arrastrarme poco a poco.

―¡Padre! ¡Despertó, está vivo! ―gritó repitiendo la frase una y otra vez sin descanso.

Poco a poco me volvía más consiente, me di cuenta que ya no estaba en las cercanías de mi pueblo natal, estaba en una zona montañosa. Sentí un poco de pánico y desconcierto. El chico me llevo a una cueva inmensa y me quedé pasmado mientras él seguía gritando que desperté. Después de mucho se escuchó una gran voz proveniente del interior de la cueva, la voz resonó y podría decir que me orine encima al ver que de las penumbras emergía una piel color zafiro brillante que me deslumbró. Sentí como me quedaba pálido y como moría y volvía a la vida en menos de un instante. El chico de cabello plateado volteó a mirarme y dijo con voz tranquila:

― Bienvenido a nuestra casa, mi nombre es…


End file.
